


瞒天过海

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 《瞒天过海》（同名电影AU/2w字一发完）大魔王同名电影AU，ooc预警、车和女装车出没





	瞒天过海

00  
-“Good afternoon，Mr Laufeyson.”  
-“Hi.”  
-“你应该知道，假释是一种特权，无论出于何种原因批准你假释，其中必有一条限制，那就是禁止假释对象与任何有犯罪记录的人见面。包括你的大部分家庭成员。”  
-“这显然不是什么值得我骄傲的事情。”  
-“这个要求对你来说很难做到吗？”  
-“不——不会，我不想过那样的生活，我从未想过那样的生活，我的姐姐……我爱她，但她是个骗子，她天性如此。”  
-“那你的天性不是这样的吗？”  
-“不，长官，我只是相信了一个错误的对象。我出狱的话……抱歉，我的意思是，如果我能出狱的话，我只想过简单的生活，只想好好工作，交些朋友，下班后散散步，呼吸新鲜空气，嗯，还有就是学会结账。”

江山易改本性难移这句话用在洛基身上最为合适。他出生于一个奇妙的家庭，父亲劳菲和姐姐海拉都是赫赫有名的江洋大盗，先后数次因为涉嫌盗窃入狱，也数次因为证据不足而被释放，他在这世界上仅有的两名亲人，在他11和15岁时分别离开了他。  
所以理所当然的，洛基在五年后因为诈骗入狱，就显得不那么奇怪了。  
家族基因。

01  
Thor Odinson，一个混迹于街角酒吧，以大批量售卖伏特加兑水赚钱养活自己的金发酷哥——尽管他的朋友们不止一次开玩笑说如果他下海肯定可以赚的更多，但索尔觉得，这种生活更随意洒脱。  
“我喜欢赛车，喜欢刺激，唯一不喜欢的就是对富婆说我爱你。”  
金发男人仰头给自己灌了一口伏特加，朋友们嬉笑一片。  
“别这样，索尔，也许对方是个肯为你撅起屁股的小帅哥呢？”  
“那就更抱歉了——”  
索尔指了指自己的下半身，肆无忌惮地吹了个口哨。  
“——这儿被预定了，终身制。”

叮咚。  
索尔刚交代完新入行的小工如何调制“合适又不会轻易被人尝出来的兑水伏特加”，就觉得屁股口袋里的手机一震。他摸出来后看见了来自熟人的署名短信——哦，老天，他们可有好几年没见了，能拿到手机给他发短信只能说明一点。  
他的绿眼睛宝贝儿终于假释出狱。  
[Where is the fking cemetery？12pm？]  
短信里的语气一如既往简单恶劣，索尔不在意，他将地址发送过去后便摸过挂在墙上的车钥匙准备出门。范达尔从兑酒的小黑屋里出来抽烟看见他，叼着香烟含糊地喊了句。  
“嘿！索尔，你去哪？”  
“接我的宝贝甜心！！！”  
“——呕。”

劳菲的墓地坐落于郊外，地址是海拉选的，钱是海拉出的，洛基当时还没来得及去看一眼就收拾包裹去坐牢了。等到他出狱，海拉也早已销声匿迹。  
索尔把老式丰田车停在墓园外的一处人行道旁，灰霾的天淅淅沥沥下雨，让人坐在车里都感受到了潮湿的气味。他半开着车窗抽烟，星火在指尖跳动，雨刮器在面前有一下没一下的滑过，很快视线里就出现了他所等待的人。  
监狱生活无法折磨一个劳菲森，他拉着行李箱，半长的黑发被掩盖在风衣高领里，雨水滑过的黑伞下露出一双翠色的眼。  
索尔掐灭烟头丢到窗外，笑了笑。  
“监狱里伙食不错啊。”  
洛基把行李箱和伞扔进后座，直接拉开了驾驶座的门，在索尔假装吃惊的表情中跨坐到对方身上。他拉过他的衣领，他顺势揽上他的腰，久别重逢的亲吻，要多少温度才够呢？  
“伙食好不好你应该亲自验证一下，”洛基在接吻中换气，贴着男人越发高热的身体说道，他右手微微撩起自己垂下来的黑发，左手却扶着索尔按在他腰部的手微微下滑，“嗯哼……让我看看，你对我还硬不硬的起来。”  
“想在这儿上演激情片吗？”  
大手滑到方向盘以下的地方，覆盖住黑发青年挺翘的屁股，索尔忍不住在恋人的暗示意味下狠狠揉了一把，洛基呻吟一记，笑得愈发开心。  
“《墓地惊魂》吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话。”  
“在父亲的墓地边和他最讨厌的小子做爱吗？”  
“噢，Loki……你是想我不举吗？”  
黑发青年低笑一声，拽过男人的金发便是一记深吻，他感到抵在自己大腿处的东西越发坚硬滚烫，在索尔越来越急促地回吻他时，长腿一跨躲进了副驾驶。  
洛基用风衣将自己裹得严严实实，却把两条修长完美的、穿着皮裤的长腿搁在副驾驶坐前的玻璃处。他确信索尔用一种炽热的眼神看向他，但那又怎样？  
“回家去，哥哥。”  
绿眼睛按照主人的心意笑起来。  
“我怕我们把你的老爷车给做坏。”  
“小骗子。”  
索尔骂了一句，如他所愿发动汽车。

洛基一直觉得基因这东西很神奇，或者说遗传很神奇。他的父亲是盗贼，姐姐也是盗贼，坑蒙拐骗的神奇DNA在他身体里得到了良好的发展继承，他十四岁时就发觉自己有这个天赋——然后他把索尔拐上了床——在他十六岁时。然后四年里，他经手过不少值钱的东西，通过非法手段将其变为合法的资金流通，过上既刺激又衣食无忧的生活。  
“一件珠宝。”洛基把手机里的图片翻出来丢给索尔，懒洋洋地靠在车窗边强调，“又大、又闪、价值连城的、珠宝，亲爱的。”  
“它的前主人是伊丽莎白泰勒，目前属于卡地亚，被存放在地下50英尺深的保险柜里。”  
索尔只瞟了一眼，就被图片里硕大的钻石项链给闪瞎了眼。  
“弟弟，你不会打算告诉我你刚出来就为下次坐牢做好了准备吧？”  
“这是基因——和兴趣，索尔。”  
“我对冲浪和干你比较感兴趣。”  
“至少我让你完成了后者，”洛基拿脚踢了他哥哥一下，反被对方抓住脚踝，金发男人冲他挑起嘴角，洛基回以假笑，“干完这票我们至少能赚几千万美元，也许还会成为史上最成功的盗窃犯之一，何乐而不为呢？”  
“这可比抢劫商店难多了，从你的表达来看，我们被终身监禁的可能性高达百分之九十五。”  
“放心，我有能力让你做那剩下的百分之五。”

02  
“每年，大都会博物馆都要举行世界上最大规模的晚会，并且他们会找一位大名人来担任主持人。今年的主持人是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”  
“我们的目标是她？”  
“不——我们需要一个设计师。”  
在刚刚结束的媒体采访中，娜塔莎微笑表示自己还未选定自己的礼服设计师。  
索尔抱着一堆时尚杂志扔到桌上，和洛基面对面翻了起来，说实话他对女装其实没多少了解，但是洛基还挺喜欢那些漂亮性感的衣服。毕竟与索尔健壮的身材不同，他就算是穿上那些女装也只会被认为是个高挑艳丽的模特。  
“经过我的了解，罗曼诺夫的一切日常都由她的助手打理，我们选的人必须经过她助理的同意——”洛基在杂志里不起眼的一页找到了目标，递给索尔，“这个，怎么样？”  
“Bruce Banner？这名字听上去有些耳熟。”  
“他在90年代红极一时。”  
索尔恍然大悟，这位看上去平平无奇的设计师在当年可是很红的，但随着时代的发展，他热衷的那些元素——褶皱风格的布料——被渐渐淘汰。  
“我们应该有更好的选择，”索尔皱眉，“罗曼诺夫可是潮流的代表。”  
洛基束起手指摇了摇。  
“这次的宴会主题是复古王室风，更重要的是，这位过气设计师和大明星的经纪人很熟。”  
“听上去我能给他打到60分。”  
黑发青年闻言微笑，撑起上半身越过桌子，把手按在那一堆很快就没用了的杂志上，凑近他的恋人轻声嘀咕，“——更重要的是，他欠着国税局五百万美元。”

<<  
从过街地道里出来，阳光灿烂得让二人不约而同戴好了墨镜。  
“这个孩子绝对是我见过手速最快的。”  
他们在路边的麦当劳买了甜筒，索尔将其中之一递给洛基，然后示意对方去看公园一角正在和人玩游戏的男孩子。那是个非常古老的街头戏法，跟紧皇后。  
“我以为自从《Now you see me》播出后就没人信这个了。”黑发青年小口吃着甜筒，微微拧眉，“他年纪也太小了吧，没有更合适的了吗？”  
“只是看着小而已，他二十二了。”  
索尔靠在公园长椅上好心提醒，“你也知道扒手这行流动性大——哦，看仔细了，可别眨眼。”  
褐发男孩轻而易举地玩弄着手中的纸牌，骗完眼前这个游客后，在趁着握手拥抱的间歇摸走了对方手腕上的手表。洛基情不自禁吹了个口哨。  
“就他了。”  
索尔大笑起来，走上前去揽住了准备离开的男孩，提议请他吃上一顿午餐。  
三人来到了就近的汉堡店里。  
“所以……你们需要我带走一条项链？”  
男孩趴在售卖窗口，看着店员往里面加肉片。  
“一条非常漂亮的项链。”  
“多加生菜谢谢。”男孩往边上挪步，随口问道，“这犯法吗？”  
洛基停顿片刻，耸了耸肩。  
“百分之百不。”  
“哇哦，那我加入。”  
结了账，男孩拿着他的超大号汉堡大口吃了起来，正式向他们做了自我介绍。  
“Peter Parker，很高兴认识你们。”

<<  
斯蒂夫从事珠宝鉴定这行十几年了，当他还没到父亲肩膀高时就已经学会鉴定钻石的等级。但不幸地是他没有足够的资金去进修技术，所以十多年了，他还是只能蜗居在老家一个小的珠宝店里工作。  
“下午好，”推门时清脆的铃铛声响起，柜台后的斯蒂夫条件反射开口，但进来的人却让他吃了一惊，“索尔！”  
金发男人摘下墨镜，笑起来，“好久不见。”  
斯蒂夫将店面反锁后邀请索尔去隔壁咖啡厅喝了一杯，他们一人一杯拿铁对坐在沿街的位置。  
“自从你搬走也有三年了，怎么突然回来看看？”  
“我是来找你的。”  
斯蒂夫半开玩笑道，“你要开珠宝店了不成？”  
“比开珠宝店要复杂一点，”索尔比了个手势，颇为无奈，“主要是为了洛基。”  
“Oh，come on……”  
珠宝鉴定师露出受不了的表情，他连连举手，“求你别再喂我吃狗粮，欺负单身汉有意思吗？还是说你要和洛基求婚？”  
索尔挑眉，“差不多吧——所以我需要你帮个忙。这件事后，报酬丰厚的足以你去世界各地学习技术再回来开一家属于自己的珠宝店。”  
“……老天。”

<<  
别墅区的一栋白房子里，两个小孩儿在客厅里打打闹闹，红发女郎正在按照菜谱研究两个孩子的晚饭，她看上去有些手忙脚乱。  
“宝贝儿们，帮个忙别在客厅里踢球好吗？”  
女人话音刚落，料理机旁的手机便响了起来，她愣了一秒，因为那电话号码再熟悉不过。但好歹是过去的老朋友，不接电话未免显得过于无情。  
她犹豫了一下，接起来，试图直接完结这次对话，无论来人说什么她都不想再参与。  
“洛基，我现在和我的家人正过着平静的生活，我告诉过你——”  
“我出来了……来你的车库见我，亲爱的。”  
旺达洗干净手，确认孩子们没有跟来后悄无声息地从厨房后门离开溜进车库，她摸过两排纸箱，越过一堆包装箱后，难以置信地盯着面前的黑发青年，“洛基……天啊，我以为你还在牢里。”  
“假释了。”  
洛基笑起来，抬头打量着这个满是——商品的车库，露出了意味深长的笑容，“看看这都是什么？我还以为你真洗手不干了。”  
“……我的确不干了。”  
“但是，亲爱的，没有什么比干这个更让你觉得有趣的了吧？”洛基挑眉，“你劫持了从加拿大走私洗碗机的卡车，对吗？”  
“是的，但是，那已经是……”  
“你真的很擅长那个，旺达。”  
不得不承认，即使是朋友，旺达也有点慌洛基，因为从过去的经验来看，这人一旦找上门肯定不止是叙旧这样简单，他那银舌头总有办法让自己继续冒险——她已经拥有美满的家庭和两个孩子了，家庭主妇很好，她一直很……  
“你在这儿不觉得无聊吗，旺达？”  
“我在这完全不会觉得无聊。你到这儿来究竟想要做什么？”  
“噢，其实也没什么，只是我要干一票，需要一个熟练的内应伙伴。”  
洛基的语气好像就在讨论今晚吃什么一样简单，但旺达却觉得浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，她分不清那是一种面对刺激时的兴奋还是恐慌，她潜意识里要拒绝。  
“我告诉过你，我不做那种事了，我不干了。”  
“报酬很丰厚。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“你知道这票能赚多少钱吗？”  
“不，我真的不感兴趣。”  
“——我觉得还是先告诉你能赚多少钱再说吧。”  
洛基步步紧逼，他贴在昔日伙伴兼密友的耳畔说了一个惊人的数字，红发女郎愣愣的看向他。  
“你在开玩笑吗？”  
黑发青年冲她敞开怀抱，大笑起来。  
“你怀念刺激的生活，亲爱的，家庭主妇太无聊了。”

<<  
全东海岸最棒的黑客正坐在洛基身边敲打键盘。  
“如果不是你请我，”托尼盯着屏幕手指飞快，“我绝对不来，这太危险了。”  
“得了吧，你的表情明明很兴奋。”  
洛基毫不犹豫地拆穿老友，他把特意为托尼买的甜甜圈拿了过来，绿眼睛却一刻不离地注意着笔记本屏幕，“快了快了快了……对，就是这个！这里是埃及馆区！”  
他们终于黑进了博物馆的监控系统。  
戴着眼镜的男人志得意满地翘起嘴角，咬下一口甜甜圈。  
“也不看看你请的是谁。”  
洛基耸肩，“我策划的行动可是载入史册级别的。”  
“你的小男友没问你为什么这么大费周折？”托尼狐疑地看他，“我以为你刚出狱，怎么也得花上几个月度蜜月谈恋爱旧情复燃……把我的甜甜圈拿过来，你再这样我先黑了这栋楼的电力系统。”  
黑发青年嫌弃脸把整一盒递过去。  
“他知道。”  
“你确定？”  
“好吧，他猜得到——”  
能让洛基劳菲森亲自出手的理由无非就两个，第一是他的家人，第二是他的朋友。五年前害他入狱的人是姐姐的前男友萨诺斯，他小时候口口声声喊过姐夫，后来谁知道对方不过是逢场作戏，看中了他们一家人“得天独厚”的基因和档案。在盗窃诈骗后反将一军，把恶名推到了自己头上。  
“报复萨诺斯这件事，不用和索尔说吗？”  
“我说了，”洛基眯起漂亮的绿眼睛，在未开灯的客厅里如蛇一般狡猾，“他猜得到。”

<<  
七个人，两万美元。  
主要策划者索尔和洛基。  
一个曾经很红很大牌的过气设计师——布鲁斯班纳。  
一个手速飞快的街头小子——彼得帕克。  
一个干过抢劫做过内应的双面主妇——旺达马克西莫夫。  
以及索尔的老朋友——珠宝鉴定师斯蒂夫罗杰斯，和洛基的老搭档——东海岸最强的黑客托尼斯塔克。  
七个人被聚集在了一起。

03  
宴会在五周后进行，这意味着他们有整整35天准备。  
布鲁斯和斯蒂夫相携抵达卡地亚，以设计礼服和选定珠宝为名见到了那条昂贵的项链，然后他们用旺达研制的最新道具完成了关于项链的扫描，把数据传回住处，“打印”出了一条一模一样的锆石仿制品。  
旺达和洛基在博物馆通过一些障眼法，让安保人员自以为保护不足，连夜开会讨论。随后彼得摸走了一位保洁人员的门禁卡，让托尼有办法潜入馆内，在会议室里安装了小小的窃听器——这很重要，这意味着他们绝不会错过任何消息。  
再接下来，就是对监控系统做手脚。  
托尼的老本行，找出大都会博物馆可存在的监控死角，确认彼得能在几步之内转移项链，一点一点挪动监控摄像头，直到在无人察觉的情况下把洗手间门口变成死角。  
“也许那天你得带个假发什么的。”  
彼得的脸立马皱了起来，他试图抗议，但是这肯定是抗议无效，毕竟男服务员不能进女洗手间。好在洛基继续补充了下去，“到时候我甚至会穿女装别在意。”  
一时间，五个人的视线齐刷刷跑到黑发青年身上，除了索尔。  
“你要穿女装？”旺达吃惊道，“那个场合下你想躲避所有人的眼睛？？”  
“不然怎么挡住娜塔莎身后的保镖进洗手间？我这个身高作为模特还挺常见的吧？”洛基不以为然，他甚至兴致勃勃地问布鲁斯，“不如你也顺道设计一件礼服给我？”  
“……”  
托尼叼着棒棒糖不知道骂了句什么，但他后面的话所有人都听见了。  
“还好老子是carry全场的幕后人士。”

之后旺达顺利应聘了舞会负责方的公司，获取了娜塔莎的座位表，并把萨诺斯的座位安排在了娜塔莎边上。这全都是洛基的意思。  
“你确信娜塔莎会迷上萨诺斯……？”  
“她需要一个合适的、貌似风度的男人作为临时搭档，而萨诺斯至少表象如此。”  
洛基低头吐出漱口水，用毛巾擦了擦嘴，坐到旺达身边。红发女郎将长发盘成好看的形状，显得她温婉又成熟，洛基盯着她看了两秒，然后反问。  
“你的丈夫……”  
“噢，我们是在一次交通事故中认识的，我‘不小心’擦了他的车。”旺达把滑落的红发顺至耳后，眼神狡黠，“这对我来说没难度。”  
“你是怎么和他解释车库里一大堆神奇的商品？”  
“他以为我在开网店。”  
洛基用毛巾捂着嘴吭哧吭哧地笑起来，他把身子往后一靠，调暗了身边的台灯，“有时候真羡慕你啊，能在想刺激的时候过刺激生活，想平庸的时候过主妇生活。”  
旺达嘴角上扬，“我以为你一辈子不会说这话了呢。”  
“就偶尔抱怨下，你知道的，我安分不下来。”  
“洛基，谈谈萨诺斯吧。”

其实也没什么好谈的。  
很多年前萨诺斯是海拉的一位追求者，他作为珠宝商给海拉送过不少昂贵漂亮的首饰，再加上长时间的、恰到好处的关心和让人信以为真的承诺，年轻的劳菲森女士就一步又一步走进了这个阴谋。  
萨诺斯不仅想从这对姐弟身上骗走劳菲留给他们的绝世珠宝，还想让他们为他背负诈骗的罪名。（“这大概是父亲留给我们的唯一遗产，”洛基补充道。）  
等到姐弟俩意识到这是个阴谋时，已经来不及一起脱身了。  
“你父亲给你们留下了什么？”  
“一整套项链、戒指、手链和耳坠。”洛基从口袋里摸出手机，指尖迅速从相册里滑过，翻到了图片，他递给旺达，“就是这个，当时人们称之为‘茵菲妮特’，称赞它的美是无穷无尽的。”  
老旧照片里的宝石依旧熠熠生辉。  
克什米尔蓝宝石的项链，祖母绿的戒指，鸽血红的红宝石手链和紫色蓝宝石手链各一串，以及同时镶嵌着橙色碧玺和金钻的一对耳坠。  
“非常……令人惊讶。”  
“那恐怕是我父亲最杰出的一次盗窃，他和他的朋友联手拿到了这些。”洛基不以为意地耸肩，“我姐姐带走了戒指和耳坠，项链和其中一条手链在我这，另一条在萨诺斯手里。”  
旺达变换了一下坐姿，她的手交叠在身前，一时有些犹豫。  
“洛基，你不再考虑一下吗？一旦出了事情……索尔已经等了你五年。”  
“他懂我。”  
可是要犹豫的话，他就不是洛基劳菲森了。

<<  
索尔坐在吧台里，开了半瓶的伏特加被人从后面拿走。  
金发男人头也不回地把摊在桌上的东西收进外套里，他转身抱住悄无声息靠近的人，对方安抚性地摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“和旺达聊完了？”  
“嗯哼……”洛基尝了尝酒瓶里剩下的，微微挑眉，“没兑水？”  
“自己喝的还兑水干吗？”  
索尔噗嗤一笑，从洛基手里拿回酒瓶，又从吧台里摸出两只玻璃杯，一人倒了一杯。半透明的酒液流淌在玻璃杯中，他用自己那杯轻轻撞了一下洛基那杯，说道。  
“复仇就这么重要吗？”  
“非常重要。”  
洛基干脆利落地回答，仰头喝下辛辣的酒。他抹了抹嘴，又抓过酒瓶给自己添满，绿眼睛在吧台的灯光下有一瞬间晃神——他意识到这酒精浓度高出了他的想象。  
“萨诺斯害得我们姐弟分离，害得我锒铛入狱，我怎么可能放过他？”  
“所以你花了五年时间在牢里就盘算着 如何对付他？”  
“是5年，8个月，零12天。”  
洛基莞尔一笑，他嗅到了索尔话里吃醋的气息，再度喝下一口酒后直接拉着男人的衣领吻了上去——这事儿他干得可比坑蒙拐骗熟练多了。  
索尔很给面子地揽住洛基的腰，这让黑发青年有充足的机会跨坐到男人身上，他们下半身摩擦着，和唇齿交融的地方一样剧烈摩擦，吻得煽情又绵长。这个亲吻是带着疑问、酒精和欲望的，索尔用力在洛基背上来回抚摸着，回应他的是怀里小骗子恶作剧似得在他舌尖咬了一口。  
“嘶……”  
金发男人忍不住松了口，他看着面前喘息未定的家伙，不确定他到底想干嘛。  
“你想让我做哑巴？”  
“不……”  
洛基低声说道，他从下向上挑的眼神无比挑逗，翠色的一抹在灯火中格外明亮，他笑嘻嘻地在索尔左右脸上各亲了一口，然后舔吻过男人略显粗糙的下巴，一路向下，再向下——  
“我想和你做爱，哥哥。”

哥哥这个称呼来源已久，最主要的原因是奥丁和劳菲曾经是同伙兼朋友。  
小时候洛基喊哥哥，喊的心不甘情不愿，但等到爬上了一张床后，这又变成了他最爱的称呼。他喜欢看索尔的蓝眼睛，一点一点变得危险疯狂的样子——即便这个男人平时再好脾气不过。  
有什么比激怒一只沉睡的狮子更有趣的呢？

“唔……Loki……”  
吧台后传来低低的叹息，随后是模糊的水声混在一起，仿佛有人说了什么，然后男人便再度眯起眼迎接快感。他的手在吧台下看不见的位置，就算有人路过也会以为他是喝多了。  
没人知道他在干什么，除了吧台下的男人。  
索尔的裤链大开，内裤被下拉露出壮硕的性器，此刻已经被人用舌头舔弄的湿淋淋。罪魁祸首跪在地上，缓慢而仔细地抚慰着这根大家伙，一边吞到深处，一边以绿眼睛打量着男人的表情。他知道自己说话会含糊，可他就是想这样喊索尔，让索尔知道他们现在有多荒唐。  
“你太大了……”  
再最后一次吮吸后，洛基向后退了退，故意只用嘴唇贴在那根阴茎的头部，柔软的唇瓣一张一合，说话间扫过前端，引得索尔鼻息粗重，又硬了两分。  
金发男人声音沙哑，“大点不好吗？”  
“不是很好，”洛基撑着男人的大腿想要站起来，索尔拉过他的手臂到自己怀里，问了他一句。  
“哪里不好？”  
“会把我撑满……”洛基避开索尔的嘴唇，气息急促地吻了吻他的耳垂，“不过我喜欢。”  
索尔开始用牙齿解他的纽扣。  
“轻点。”  
当洛基第三次重复“轻点儿”的时候，索尔的阴茎已经插入他身后的小穴里了。仅仅只进去了一根手指的长度，硕大的冠顶还是把许久无人问津的软肉给撑得不行，润滑剂狼狈地撒在他们脚边，脱了一半的裤子纠缠在膝盖处，洛基觉得自己的屁股瓣儿滑的不行——可讲道理那些水又不是他身体里自带的！  
“哈啊……等一下。”  
洛基忍不住向后推人，想要磨人的快感尽快结束，但索尔却更快一步揽住了他的腰，粗壮的手臂环在腰上用力一挤，感谢润滑剂，他居然就这么硬生生闯了进来。  
“抱歉，”索尔吻着黑发恋人的耳垂，再一次认识到了他喜欢后入这个姿势，“我忍不住了。”  
“呜……”  
做爱的快感千人千面，有的人说是装的，有的人说是爽的，有的人认为快感是长长的一条曲线，而有的人却认为只有顶峰那一刻。  
洛基在被插到深处时脑袋有点模糊，他觉得从自己的体内深处传来酥麻感，袭击了尾椎再到四肢百骸。每到这种时候他都会忍不住落泪，不是因为某种情绪，而是因为快感太强，他一时间说不出话。  
洛基劳菲森的眼泪似乎全都留在这里了。  
“好深……”他终于缓过劲来，绷紧了挂在男人身上的两条长腿，开始主动吞吃夹在屁股里的那根阴茎，那饱涨的温度和硬度让他怀念起他们第一次做爱时的场景，“你又变大了……你个混蛋……啊嗯！”  
索尔很配合地吻着对方半裸的光滑脊背，在苍白泛红的皮肤上落下吻痕。  
“想到你在牢里心心念念只有对萨诺斯复仇，我就忍不住……哦……夹得可真紧，宝贝儿。”  
洛基估计是气到了，他动作越发用力，一边还用指甲掐住索尔环在他腰上的手臂。  
“萨诺斯……那是仇恨，嗯——我在监狱里想的最多的……啊、轻点……还是你……”  
性器顶到深处的软肉，思绪有片刻崩溃，洛基咬住嘴唇将猛烈的呻吟憋回肚子里，但身体却控制不住地颤抖起来，他哆嗦着，意识到了这是高潮来临的征兆——索尔也意识到了，他将人推到吧台桌面，让黑发青年翘起臀部对着他，大手抚摸过微微凹陷的腰窝，重重地挺了进去。  
“不……啊、啊……”  
许久没有做爱，敏感的身体接连高潮让洛基几乎站不住，他全靠着身后索尔的力气才勉强迎合着这场游戏。金发男人扶着他的腰，每次肉茎都撞进深处再狠狠碾磨，就好像他能在他的身体里发掘出某种生殖腔一样。  
被顶得狠了，洛基便泪眼模糊的呜咽，可他就是不愿求饶。也许是内心深处对索尔的眷恋让他不想在这场性爱中先说停止，他的身体，他的灵魂，都在叫嚣着更多。  
“洛基，洛基……”  
索尔滚烫的喘息就徘徊在耳边，随后有什么冰冰凉凉的东西从背上一路滑过，男人的手借此穿过他的肩膀，将一串链子挂在了他的脖子上。  
洛基低头看去，差点被蓝宝石惊人的亮度给晃得睁不开眼。  
他抓着吧台边缘的木板，想要问一句什么，却听见索尔紧紧贴在他耳边，呼出了一口气。  
“我爱你，弟弟，我愿意一辈子陪你冒险。”  
他射在了他的身体里。  
蓝宝石挂坠在视线里摇摇晃晃，最后趋于平静，就那样静静地挂在原地。  
洛基哭叫的声音发哑，但他也还是回应道。  
“我也爱你，哥哥。”

04  
接下来的重头戏落在旺达身上。  
这也是洛基为什么找到她——已经宣称洗手不干的家庭主妇，实则渴望刺激的双面女郎——来作为内应。她轻而易举地从过往案例中翻到食物过敏的情况，上交意见，顺理成章地将索尔作为澳洲归国的营养学家推荐进后厨。再之后，借着职务之便，借到了所有人混进最高档晚宴的行头。  
三套女装，分别属于她、彼得和洛基。  
“哇哦，”高挑的黑发青年撩起黑色防尘罩看了眼其中的礼服，给旺达一枚“你懂我”的眼神，“尺码合适吗？真高兴亲爱的你还记得我喜欢绿色。”  
“如果你这几年在监狱里胖了的话我可能要拿去换。”  
旺达摊手一笑。  
彼得揣着他的女服务生装站在一旁，表情宛如生吞青椒。  
“索尔和罗杰斯的厨房套装，以及班纳和斯塔克的男士礼服。”她挨个儿把衣服递到目标手里，口中叮嘱，“尺寸不和的话记得告诉我，希望我没错估你们的身材。”  
托尼叼着一块甜甜圈含糊道。  
“你别是偷看了我们洗澡吧。”  
旺达面带微笑地把话锋转回去。  
“要看也看索尔和罗杰斯，你们两个就算了吧。”  
“……”  
班纳早就抱着衣服溜得无影无踪。

五月的第一个周一，卡地亚公司的人带着那条昂贵的项链从地下仓库里抵达了娜塔莎下榻的酒店。女明星正犹豫于口红的颜色，礼服是桃红的，那么唇膏必须得选——  
“这个颜色如何？”  
竖着高马尾的美丽女郎在梳妆镜前转过脸来，她只穿了浴袍，没有过多修饰的面容依旧光彩夺目。如同小报杂志里撰写的那样——“一双勾魂夺魄的眼睛和妩媚嘴唇”。  
第一次干坏事就参与如此大制作的设计师布鲁斯班纳刚刚喝掉了手中水晶杯里仅剩的那一口，他有些紧张，显而易见。  
“哦……粉色很不错，和你的礼服很配，像个芭比。”  
一时间不知道设计师是在夸自己如同芭比美艳还是在暗示唇色跳脱，娜塔莎挑了挑眉。女明星揽了揽自己身上的浴袍，从椅子上起来绕过茶几坐到设计师身旁。沙发不够宽大，她像一条美女蛇般亲昵地靠在班纳身边坐好。  
“你看上去有些紧张，我的大设计师。”  
“是的，”班纳推了推眼睛，闻到了来自身边女性的香水味儿，这让他更不自在了，“这是一次非常重大的晚宴，我……很久没参加了。”  
娜塔莎微微一笑，漂亮的眼睛在近距离看时泛着灰褐色，班纳模糊地记起来她有俄罗斯血统。都说俄罗斯寒冷的土地有这个世界上最美丽的少女，可在他看来，也不仅仅是少女。  
“对自己有点儿信心，我选人的眼光不会错。”  
娜塔莎靠近设计师的耳朵，轻声喃语。  
“芭比粉不错是吗？那就它了。”

万幸项链及时送达，娜塔莎在门被推开的前一刻从沙发上立起，她和平日里一样面带微笑地迎接了来自卡地亚的员工——班纳差点以为她要对自己做什么！  
好吧，他想多了。  
深呼吸了两次后，他亲手从盒子里取出沉甸甸又贵的离谱的钻石项链戴到女明星脖子上。本来作为男士，这个动作由他来做不合适，但是……  
“布鲁斯？”娜塔莎亲近地喊他，“麻烦帮我戴一下好吗？”  
众目睽睽之下，他还能怎么拒绝？

<<  
“大麻烦。”  
索尔从外面进来，晃着手里的手机。洛基和旺达正在为挑选假身份而烦恼，他们齐刷刷抬头看向金发男人，对方补充道，“班纳的消息。”  
简短粗糙的视频里呈现出的是项链独特的开锁方式，背景音里，班纳一直强调着“amazing”，这恐怕也是他真正想说的——好不容易到了这一步，千算万算没料到项链居然不能直接打开——彼得在看完视频的第一步就低咒了起来。  
“我们需要一个开锁专家，”洛基示意托尼将视频放大再放大，盯着项链锁扣处的设计皱起眉来，“……我去问问有谁能搞定这个。”  
“这个非常复杂。”  
托尼飞快地点着鼠标拉动进度条，反复看了三遍之后才继续说道，这个时候众人耳边都回荡着班纳魔性的“amazing”，“需要一个非常、非常精通的家伙。”他们不能把计划到处公开不是吗？  
彼得叹了口气，“给我三分钟。”  
男孩子犹豫着从牛仔裤里摸出手机，神情如同壮士断腕。他看上去不像是要这个熟人朋友，而像是找一个会让他无比头大的同伴。  
果然，电话一接通，那端就传来了欢快的男声。  
“嗨达令，你居然会打电话给我这该不是做梦吗？早跟你说了如果想我的话来XXX找我何必这么大费周折给这号码打电话呢，我的住址和作息你都一清二楚呀~”  
“……”  
彼得嚼着口香糖，罕见地沉默了会儿。  
“噗。”众人忍笑。  
“Shit！”早知道他就不该开外放。  
为了防止电话对面的人在瞎JB说话，男孩迅速把他们的需求和视频发了过去，然后尽量让自己听上去语气正常地交代完毕。  
“……非常紧急，拜托你不要再闹了韦德！”  
说到最后他似乎有点不好意思，特意避开了同伴们的视线，洛基若有所思地看了眼索尔，对方耸了耸肩，回他以口型。  
[Boy friend.]  
OK，OK，他能猜得到。洛基望天。  
时间不够充裕，他们决定驱车碰头见一见这位韦德。

“他们似乎使用的是复合磁铁加弹簧的装置，能够在同一根轴上，产生引力和斥力……甜心你明白了吗？”  
“……不太明白。”  
嘈杂的地铁上，男人一边研究道具一边连线他的宝贝男孩。韦德试图把自己觉得很简单的东西说明白给彼得，但是这难度好像高了点。他无奈地用肩膀夹住手机通话，然后拧动手上的工具继续解释。  
“他们吸在一起，但是在旋转并锁上之前不要碰它……Well，这很简单，宝贝儿，你真该来我房间多学学新知识，虽然我不介意你每次有困难都亲自给我打电话……”  
“韦德——”  
“好的好的达令，不开玩笑了，我给你准备一个有正负两极的圆环，应该就能搞定了。”  
“就这么简单……？”  
“怎样，要给我来个吻吗？”  
话音刚落，电话就挂断了。  
韦德把手机揣回衣服口袋里，继续低头捣鼓手里的“正负两极”。

阴天下雨，适合干坏事。他们约定好在地铁站外两百米左右的街头见面，索尔把车停到公园Y字形的岔路口，红衣服的高个儿男人打着伞哼着歌就走到了他们面前。  
“你们把我的小甜心拐去做什么坏事儿了？”男人摘下一旁的耳机，和索尔打了个照面，目光直接越过众人落到后面的男孩头顶。他笑了笑，意味深长，“那玩意儿可不好对付，会招来警察的。”  
“你什么时候做过不招警察的勾当了？”彼得嘀咕一句，走到他跟前来，把手一摊，“东西呢？”  
“亲爱的，你该不会连一枚吻都吝啬于报答我吧？”  
“……”  
“咳咳。”洛基突然带头咳嗽了起来，他事不关己地转身，拉着索尔的衣袖径自问道，“我们等下什么安排？你再说一遍我忘了。”  
众人顿悟——斯蒂夫后知后觉地往车厢里爬，而根本就没下车的托尼则老神在在地靠在车厢后面敲键盘，至于旺达，红发女郎拽着依旧状况外的班纳溜溜达达往车厢另一边走去。  
韦德吹了个响亮的口哨，当即将面前的男孩抱了个满怀。彼得自暴自弃地任由对方将脸埋在他的颈窝处，不自在地嘀咕了几句。  
“解决完后来老地方找我，甜心，我会为你准备豪华大餐犒劳你的。”  
他把东西塞进彼得屁股处的口袋，颇为暧昧地拍了拍。  
“……Fine.”

05  
“首先，不要紧张。”  
“牢里的食物比大部分人想象中要好。”  
“单人牢房，也是蛮清净的。”  
高挑的黑发女郎站在镜前，旋开手中的唇釉点在指尖为自己补妆，她深深呼吸，又缓缓吐气，如同马上要上战场般不安。但即便如此，她的眼睛里也没有一丝波动，那块漂亮的绿色翡翠，定定地看向镜中的自己。  
“萨诺斯的事情我们志在必得，”索尔出现在她身后，连同声音一起，“过去三周我们竭尽全力，绝对不会出任何问题。”  
洛基闻言挑起嘴角。  
“你知道这是在立flag吗？就好像，出征的士兵说打完这场仗就立马回家。”  
索尔耸了耸肩，揽上洛基的腰，他嗅到了黑发恋人发尾处淡淡的香味，“你还喷了香水？”  
“做戏做全套，”洛基一笑，转脸在厨师打扮的男人侧脸处落下一吻，深红的唇色立马在对方皮肤上形成了好看的印记，“真希望你能不洗掉这个印子。”  
“等大功告成的时候你可以在我身上多印几个。”

距离入场开始还有半小时。

班纳作为娜塔莎的设计师，理所当然被要求一同入场。随后他见到了大名鼎鼎的珠宝商人萨诺斯——噢，老天，他长得可真高大。  
记者媒体们的长枪短炮在女明星看来宛若无物，好吧，谁让她是当下最受宠的明显。娜塔莎笑容可掬地挽着萨诺斯的手臂走着，在到红毯采访区时一转身将手搭向了身后的设计师。班纳反应慢了半拍，万幸，他及时接上了对方的动作。  
娜塔莎玫粉色的唇瓣微微抿起，声音极低。  
“别离我这么远，你看上去就像是后面那组的。”  
班纳推了推眼镜。  
随后主持人过来采访，称赞完娜塔莎脖子上昂贵闪耀的项链后便把话题抛向了班纳，他问，“是什么激发了你这次的创作灵感？”  
大设计师想也没想脱口而出，“Her！”  
娜塔莎看了过来，笑容越发高兴。

场内，旺达和彼得已经就位。与此同时洛基穿着露肩的墨绿长裙从红毯走入，为了避免暴露他男性的身份，长裙的领口开的并不大，但非常引人遐思。  
“宝贝儿，你看上去真美。”  
索尔突然在公共频道里来了这么一句。  
“谢谢——”洛基拉着长裙慢吞吞说道，“如果我没听到某些人的呕吐声的话我会更高兴的。”  
托尼手指飞快地在键盘上写代码，发出一记嗤笑。  
“好了，我也该入场了。”  
索尔拍了拍托尼的肩膀，从移动餐车里溜出来，径自刷过身份卡走进了宴会后勤。  
托尼嚼着索尔给他做的三明治，眼神紧盯着监控屏上一举一动的红裙女郎，从他这个视角看去还真是绝佳风景——黑客忍不住吹了个口哨，换来公共频道里其余人的询问。  
“Nothing~”  
他懒洋洋地说道，在确认索尔进入厨房后开始慢条斯理的倒计时。  
“准备倒计时，三，二，一。”

加了料的晚餐被递到娜塔莎面前，为了保持最好身材三天没吃饭的女明星毫无防备地吃掉大半碗。设计师坐在她边上目瞪口呆，幸好他还能扶一扶眼镜来平缓自己吃惊的心态。  
娜塔莎满脸无辜地舀了一勺汤，漂亮的脸蛋儿上写着抱歉。  
“我三天没吃饭了，我是不是显得有点粗鲁？”  
“呃……”  
班纳下意识按了按耳机，摇头。  
站在远处的旺达眯起眼，似乎从女明星的状态中嗅出了一丝不同寻常，但她来不及思考，她确认娜塔莎一口气吃掉了大半部分——那玩意儿后劲可足了，希望等下她别失态。  
“彼得，”红发女郎在公共频道低声呼喊同伴，她脚步轻快地离开，“该你了。”

洛基长裙曳地靠在洗手间门外，她拿着一杯香槟轻轻晃动，时不时地抬头看监控。但她一直只在这小块地方来回踱步，因为这里是托尼创造的盲区。  
洛基在喝完又一口酒后看见了身穿女服务生制服的男孩，她笑得眉眼弯弯，而对方则重重叹气。  
“Come down，boy.”黑发女士说道。  
彼得横了他一眼，不断自我催眠“我近视我高度近视”后迅速拐进女洗手间——很好，只有两名女性在交谈，没人注意到她。在街头以手速闻名的男孩顺利完成了他的任务，将其余洗手间的门反锁造成有人使用的假象，仅仅留下最后一扇。  
这样一来，等到娜塔莎吃下去的晚餐发作时，她就只能选择最后一间。  
“我到了。”  
彼得坐在倒数第二间的马桶上在频道里重复。  
“第一次进女洗手间的感觉怎么样？”托尼调侃道，“需不需要我们的马克西莫夫女士给你一些经验？”  
“不了。”  
男孩抽了抽嘴角，想到自己不靠谱的恋人。  
“让您失望了，我还真不是第一次。”  
频道里齐刷刷地传来一声“噗”。

<<  
娜塔莎在两分钟后冲进洗手间，因为药物趴在马桶边呕吐，彼得顺利在她吐得失去思考能力时用韦德的小工具取下项链。原本没这么容易，卡地亚方面的保镖也要冲进洗手间，但洛基扮演的女模特直接用外语拦住了他俩。  
“这是女洗手间！”  
“抱歉我们得进去——”  
“听不懂话吗？女性，女洗手间。”  
“……”  
保镖大约也知道自己做法欠妥，只能眼睁睁站在门口等。  
“项链到手。”彼得说道。  
“OK，十秒。”托尼站起身来，眼神依旧没离开电子屏，“旺达——”  
“收到。”  
红发女郎招呼过一位路过的服务员，将事先准备好要送去厨房清洗的餐盘递给他，“这些不能出现在这里，马上端回厨房。”  
服务员当即拿起就走，旺达扶着耳机轻声嘱咐。  
“洛基，去你那儿了。”  
从监视器里目睹一切的托尼也在重复，“好的，他过去了。”  
黑发模特背靠墙角假装在调整鞋子的绑带，她默数几秒后迈步向前，预料之中地险险撞上服务员。而就在服务员转头向她致歉的瞬间，彼得从洗手间出来，悄无声息地将项链放到了对方的餐盘底下、托盘之中。  
“Good，钻石出来了。”  
托尼盖棺定论。  
“等我拿到再说这句话，”通讯器里传来罗杰斯的声音，他停顿几秒后，众人皆听见一阵嘈杂声，餐盘清脆地相撞，再归于安静，“现在我拿到了。”  
一切天衣无缝。

06  
要想把一整串钻石项链带出监视无意于痴人说梦，但如果化整为零，每个人带一小块，就显得不这么突兀了。  
把锆石仿制品丢进水里再捞起来，以此骗过试图地毯式搜查整个博物馆的警察们。旺达站在娜塔莎身边淡定微笑，表示没丢就好，找到了实在是太幸运云云——此时此刻，斯蒂夫也把所有拆下来的钻石用特质胶水暂时固定住。  
彼得看见的时候“哇哦”了一声，他发誓这是他这辈子看到过的最多的钻石。  
“把钻石分给每一个人，彼得。”  
“收到。”  
“你们有谁看见洛基了吗？”  
托尼刚换好衣服跳下车，听见这一句挑起了眉毛。  
“索尔，你猜他会去找谁呢？”

萨诺斯喝的半醉了。  
他觉得自己艳福是不浅，但可惜今天这朵桃花似乎运气不好。  
本来想着可以勾搭一下当红的罗曼诺夫，说不定能给自己的情史添上丰富多彩的一笔，但是……这女的什么情况？吃错药了还是喝多酒了，居然半点形象都没的冲进洗手间去呕吐。这也就算了，她还顺道丢了那串价值1.5亿美元的项链，害得整个酒会都得暂停，然后寻找那串价值连城的宝贝。  
“香槟，”萨诺斯走到酒台附近，将空酒杯一推，“谢谢。”  
就是在这时他觉得背后的人身形有点眼熟。  
黑发，熟悉的身高和侧脸。  
对方似乎微醺，脚步虚浮，在转身的时候忍不住撞到了他怀里——她有一双翠绿的眼睛。  
“He（la）……”  
他差点喊了出来。  
但是那显然不是海拉。  
“抱歉。”  
黑发女郎用陌生的外语说道，声音低哑。萨诺斯听不懂，但他可以从对方的语气里感觉出是在抱歉，即便她连看都没多看自己一眼。  
他浑浑噩噩的脑袋里闪现过关于海拉的记忆，那是个漂亮又狡猾的女人，她甚至可以用智商超群来形容，他们曾经度过一段不错的时光。但是这些在财富、权利面前，不值一提。  
黑发女郎渐行渐远，右手上鸽血红的宝石手串格外显眼。  
萨诺斯觉得自己今晚喝的实在太多了。  
“啊，你在这儿。”  
甜美的女声从身后传来，玫红色长裙的女明星上来挽住他的手臂，萨诺斯回过神来，冲他的临时女伴一笑，“我只是来添一杯酒。”  
宴会风波很快过去，大家又投入了艺术品和闲谈之中。  
直到散场，也没人发现娜塔莎脖子上的钻石项链其实是串锆石。

<<  
旺达的项链，彼得的手链，洛基的耳坠，以及做成其它形状被掩盖在西装底下的钻石制品。光彩夺目的宝石被拼剪成一份有一份，方便众人先后带出场地。  
洛基穿着墨绿色的露肩长裙站在十字路口，他看上去美极了。  
隔着一条马路，红绿灯在身边闪烁，洛基看见了出现在马路对面的英俊男人。索尔冲他微笑，洛基勾了勾手指，转身慢悠悠地走了起来。很快，男人跟了过来。  
“你今晚上去真的很棒，”索尔揽上她的腰，“嗯……这裙子和我想的一样触感不错。”  
“只是裙子？”  
“也可以……不仅是裙子。”  
路灯下他们对上眼神，黑发女郎无须垫脚就能亲吻过男人的下巴。  
“我在暗示你，”洛基轻声调笑，“你觉得是老爷车更好还是你的摩托车更好，亲爱的哥哥？”

索尔的车停在附近的暗巷边，他们没花多少工夫就找到了。  
或者说他们现在的状态也不能花太多时间，毕竟最近一直忙于策划，偶尔兴致上来也不过是早上晨勃的片刻——索尔倒是想要，可每每看见洛基的黑眼圈就忍住算数。他不止一次在抽烟时碰上同样早起的黑客，托尼将他从头到脚打量一番，明明确确吐出几个字。  
“欲求不满。”  
废话，这还用问吗？他们先是五年的牢狱之别，又是几周的看得见摸得着吃不到，要是这都没憋的狠了他绝对是个ED患者。  
“别把我裙子扯坏了……嗯。”  
只能容忍两人并肩通过的暗巷对他们来说有些狭窄，黑发女郎双手撑在墙上，腕上的红宝石手串在月光下格外明亮。他背后的金发男人正亲吻着裸露在外的肩膀，湿热的呼吸喷洒在背后，和那人的大手温度一样炽热。  
索尔摩挲过动人的曲线，试图寻找着礼服的隐蔽拉链，他有些急躁了，隔着长裤开始顶弄恋人挺翘的臀瓣。洛基喉咙里发出一声模糊的嗤笑，他一把拽住男人的胳膊，扭头看去。  
“你今晚表现的像个处男。”  
“那你就是夺走我童真的坏家伙。”  
索尔不甘示弱地用力一顶，随即大手向下揉搓过长裙下本不该存在的物件——黑发女郎身体一颤，绿眼睛里多了一丝对欲望的渴求。  
她微凉的手按在男人的大手上。  
“好了，衣服还得拿去还，你撕坏了——嗯……弄坏了我很难对旺达解释。”  
这个理由总算说服了恨不得提枪就上的男人（索尔：“嘿搞清楚是你先引诱我的！”），洛基看着他犹如大型犬般失落的表情忍不住想笑，他揽过哥哥肌肉坚实的肩膀吻了吻对方的侧脸，声音发颤，另一只手上的动作却一刻不停。  
“嗯……这样应该就没问题了。”  
她说道，随后转身背对男人。  
黯淡的月光下，因为宴会而特意盘起的黑发松散，几丝落到了肩头耳畔，露肩长裙被人扯得有些凌乱，但好歹是完完整整地挂在身上，除了几枚鲜艳的吻痕外。只有一点不同，索尔看见了，他目瞪口呆，同时也热血沸腾。  
——刚结束上流晚宴的黑发女士背对于他，亲自掀起了长裙的下摆，层层叠叠的墨绿纱裙堆叠在她的腰部，露出圆润的屁股和一双修长笔直的腿。  
他甚至穿着女士内裤！！！  
“做戏要做全套，嗯？”

洛基记不太清楚他们在暗巷里做了几回，换了几个姿势。总之他为自己勾引索尔的那句话付出了切切实实的代价，他的恋人直接把他按在墙边，用（不知道打哪儿摸出来的润滑剂和）阴茎将他彻底贯穿。  
在被填满时他几乎要尖叫了。  
“你太大了！！！”  
“你喜欢我大，”索尔毫不客气地用力肏着他，坚硬的腹肌每每因为抽插而撞上柔软臀瓣，金发男人直言不讳，“你知道你把我咬的多紧吗，亲爱的？”  
不，他不想知道。洛基捂脸。  
湿热的肠肉绞紧阴茎，每次抽出去时都会从内里蔓延出空虚和瘙痒，洛基想他也是怀念着这种疯狂日子的，不然怎么会直接掀了裙子就在小巷里和他朝思暮想的男人做爱？  
“你看上去就像是个荡妇，弟弟。”  
索尔突然说道，他明显感觉到在自己说完后，洛基的身体情不自禁抖了抖，连身后的肉穴都骤然紧缩。金发男人在对方看不见的地方笑了，他压低声音，犹如催情般继续说道。  
“酒会刚一结束就迫不及待的想和情人做爱，连房间里都懒得回，直接在路边撩起裙子就吞吃着我的阴茎。一边喊着太大了，一边流出水来，恨不得让我把你喂得饱饱的……也许你会不得不夹紧屁股回家，因为我射给你的太多了，精液会顺着你的大腿往下流，走一路，就流一路。”  
“闭嘴……”  
“到时候所有人都会知道你是个荡妇，宝贝儿。”  
这性幻想实在太过恶劣，洛基羞耻地咬住嘴唇克制自己的呻吟，但是这无济于事，他的身体因为这些话而愈发酥软。他回过头去，想向恋人索取亲吻，却发现这个姿势他看不清男人的动作，唯有暧昧的耸动和肉体拍打声证明一切。  
在被裙摆挡住的地方，他的屁股，正不知羞耻地吞吃着男人的阴茎。  
“呜……”  
洛基为此高潮了。  
性幻想和羞耻心让洛基迅速抵达巅峰，他眼眶湿润，身前的阴茎跳了两跳射在内裤里，被肏干得柔软湿烂的小穴在被顶到深处时骤然收缩，情欲的高潮逼迫人踮起脚尖，而索尔，就这样直接闷哼一声，射在了他的体内。

但这还不算完。  
洛基听见拉链在黑夜里微妙的响动，随即背后一凉。  
“也许我们还能试试别的姿势，女士？”

07  
尼克福瑞在Shield保险公司已经干了很多年。  
他见过有人为了骗保而把一匹纯种赛马扔进树木粉碎机，所以在接到这次卡地亚的事情后，他确信他的职业生涯又到了一个新的高度——他绝对要找出这个“绝顶聪明”的嫌疑人。  
究竟是什么人能偷天换日将价值1.5亿的钻石在众目睽睽之下偷出宴会？  
他先找到了号称全世界最精密的博物馆安全系统的工作人员——结果二人因为卫生间门口的监控是否该存在盲区争论不休；然后他按图索骥找到了盲区中唯一出现过的服务生，那小伙子倒是挺直白的，可惜交代的是大麻而非项链，尼克咬咬牙结束了话题；最后他亲自上门，找到了娜塔莎罗曼诺夫。  
——在此之前他甚至连女洗手间的下水道都亲自查看过了，这可真是糟糕透顶。  
“这位男士，”他把照片推过去，继续记笔记，“萨诺斯。”  
“哦，他是我的男伴。”  
“你戴着那条项链的时候，有跟他独处过吗？”  
娜塔莎不假思索地摇了摇头。  
“那么你在洗手间的时候还有其它人吗？”  
娜塔莎眯起眼睛再次强调，“我的头，当时已经，埋进坐便器里了。”  
尼克低头又掏出了另一张照片。  
“那你认识这个人吗？”  
这次照片上出现的是一名长裙黑发的女性，她身量高挑如同模特。  
“No……”娜塔莎稍加思考后摇了摇头。  
“洛基·劳菲森，一个罪犯，他的姐姐海拉·劳菲森更是罪大恶极。事情发生的那晚他就在现场。”不但在现场，还男扮女装骗过了所有人——尼克都没脾气了。  
娜塔莎露出了充满兴味的表情。  
“是他不是她？真有趣……是他偷走了项链吗！”  
“显然不是，她是唯一一位有不在场证明的人，一直都在对照相机微笑。”  
娜塔莎的笑容愈发深刻，她单手托腮，眯起了眼。  
“听上去真正的罪犯另有其人啊。”  
尼克想了半天，只能回答，“看上去的确如此，罗曼诺夫小姐。”

从各方证据来看，嫌疑最大的并不是洛基（哪怕他看上去欲盖弥彰的很），而是萨诺斯。  
身为娜塔莎的男伴，有充足的时间陪在他身边，更何况这位珠宝商人也不是清白无辜，他在很多年前就有着小额诈骗的前科。  
“从照片上看你一晚上有很多次机会把手放在罗曼诺夫女士的脖子后面。”  
“我不记得我把手都放在哪些位置了。”  
“很得意？”尼克从包里继续翻照片，平静地强调，“问题是从所有证据上来看你是唯一一位有机会偷走她项链的……”  
“为什么我要偷那条项链？”萨诺斯反问，他双手交叠放在桌上，面带微笑，“我如此富有，何必冒风险去干那事？”  
“Well，well，这个问题我也思考过多次了，为什么一位如此有钱的珠宝商人会铤而走险。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“真相只有：他并未看上去这般有钱。”  
保险员笑起来，声音压低三度。  
“我查过资料，你在五年前涉及一宗珠宝盗窃案和诈骗案，虽然最后入狱的不是你，但你涉嫌其中……不是吗？”  
萨诺斯的笑容渐渐消失。  
他直勾勾地盯着面前的保险员，将嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
“我们的谈话已经够多了，到此结束。”

尼克还想多说几句，但萨诺斯不给他机会，珠宝商快步离开了房间。随后保险员的手机就响了，他接起来后听见了一个意料之外的声音。  
“Hello，尼克？”  
“洛基……”  
保险员颇为头疼地念出这个名字。  
他们相约在一处快餐厅见面。距离上一次他们见面，已经过去了足足五年。  
洛基来的时候穿着黑色风衣，他穿过人群径自坐到尼克身边，后者惊讶地发现这个“潜在罪犯”看上去神情自若——家族基因真可怕，想当年他揭露海拉的盗窃时那个女人也是这幅表情——他说，“你看上去蛮不错的，在里面呆了多久？”  
“几年吧，在里面蛮守规矩的就放出来了。”  
“很高兴你能先打电话给我，”尼克审视着他的表情，企图从中获取什么有效信息，但显然，洛基有备而来。  
“当时正好有人在给你拍照，而在20英尺外的地方有条项链被偷了——这绝对是个巧合对吧？”  
“当然，我有可靠的不在场证明。”  
“老是跟盗窃扯上关系是遗传病吗？你们一家人都是这样，你的父亲，你的姐姐——”  
“——噢，我的姐姐，海拉。”洛基突然打断了尼克的话，他拿过桌上的柠檬气泡水喝了一小口，缓慢却坚定地说道，“你不会忘记你是怎么认识我们姐弟的吧？提个醒儿亲爱的保险员，‘萨诺斯’。”  
尼克一时语塞。是的他当然记得，当年那宗盗窃案和诈骗案还是他经手的，可事情都过去了这些年，就算洛基真的清白无辜，那又能怎么样？  
“听着，我不也不想为难你，洛基，我不想抓你……我只想要那条项链。我完全可以说我是在出租车里找到的。”  
“为什么不查查萨诺斯，他比我有嫌疑多了。”  
“啊哈！所以这不但可能是一次盗窃，还是一次陷害？虽然是他先陷害了你，你再陷害于他？”  
“尼克，我们都这么熟了，我不想跟你来虚的。”洛基从手机里调出萨诺斯的相片，凝视半秒后推至保险员面前，他静静地看向对方，心底却恨不得将照片上的人打入地狱。  
“他欺骗我和我姐姐，试图盗取父亲留给我们的唯一遗产，再把一宗大额诈骗案嫁接到我的头上害得我不得不坐牢五年——”  
洛基翠绿的眼睛在某种程度上与他的父亲、姐姐如出一辙。他说道。  
“五年，尼克，这已经不是一报还一报的问题了。”  
尼克语塞。  
洛基不想给他犹豫地机会，他急切地需要将面前的保险员拉入同犯的身份。于是他直截了当地抛出一个数字，斩断了尼克仅有的后路。  
“分你一部分怎么样？”  
“……”  
“我可以分你10%。”  
于是两小时后，尼克的手机上多了一张名为“证据”的照片——1.5亿美元项链里最硕大明亮的那颗钻石挂坠以及某条眼熟的领带——这足以让他获得搜查令，亲自带人去检查萨诺斯的住处。  
这张照片的来源，是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。

08  
洛基是第一个知道娜塔莎识破了他们的人。  
这个被群众称之为“花瓶”的女演员向大盗们展示了她不俗的观察力和过目不忘的敏锐，她在班纳第一天偷拍下项链构造时就察觉出了不对。之后的宴会上，拥有俄国血统的女人无论如何不可能因为宴会上那点儿低浓度酒精就呕吐不止。再然后，便是那张Loki Laufeyson的女装照片。  
“Hi，Mr Laufeyson.”  
拨通洛基电话的第一秒，娜塔莎便笑了起来，“希望我能有机会和你做个交易，不然的话我只能很抱歉的把证据交给警方了——Loki。”  
洛基知道了，意味着索尔也会知道，他们一起面见了娜塔莎。  
“很抱歉发现你们正在做一件有趣的事情，而我想从中获得一点属于自己的奖励，”娜塔莎将墨镜取下折叠好，搁置到一旁，露出灰褐色的双眼，她说道，“毕竟多分一份给我总比什么也拿不到来得好。”  
“我想麻烦二位，替我给布鲁斯·班纳牵线搭桥。”  
说到这里，娜塔莎美艳的脸蛋儿上微微泛红。  
“我觉得他是一位不可多得的好男人，但是他似乎对我的暗示并不来电……”  
索尔与洛基面面相觑，暗自腹诽。  
也许，某位设计师只是太紧张了而已。  
“没问题，”洛基干脆利落地卖掉同伴，“欢迎加入我们的团队。”  
索尔在心里为班纳画上了一个十字架的符号。  
——愿主保佑你，阿门。

<<  
有了娜塔莎的加入，一切更为顺利。  
在洛基和尼克会面之前，娜塔莎亲自打电话给萨诺斯约他见面。这对情场上屡战屡胜的女明星来说易如反掌，她甜蜜的和珠宝商约定好今晚的“约会”，然后，带着索尔塞给她的小道具奔赴战场——哦，不是，是萨诺斯的家。  
珠宝商人对自己的魅力完全不怀疑，他认为眼前的美人儿一定是为自己所吸引。  
所以，他毫无防备地喝掉了娜塔莎给他的（加了料的）红酒。  
萨诺斯昏昏沉沉，浑身发热，但他没怀疑自己中了迷药，他还觉得自己是酒精和欲望一起上头——毕竟眼前香肩半露的美人是如此诱惑，轻哄着他玩点刺激的，把他的手拴在了床头。  
“嗯哼，我马上回来……”  
“你要去哪里？”  
娜塔莎轻巧离开床边，冲床上被扒的一干二净的男人妩媚一笑，并不接话。萨诺斯被她的笑容所蛊惑，只能眼睁睁看着美人离去。  
这是萨诺斯最后的记忆。

娜塔莎在离开卧室后瞬间变脸。  
她在试衣间内找到了自己想要的礼服——萨诺斯聚会时穿的，他在和洛基相撞的瞬间后者将那颗最大最亮的钻石塞进了他的内衬——娜塔莎将钻石和领带摆放整齐，掏出外衣里的手机，拍下照片，点击发送。  
——这就是所谓的证据。  
女明星靠在试衣间里默数三十个数，随后才走出房间。此刻床上的男人早就因为药物昏睡过去，娜塔莎上前拍了拍他的脸，确认对方不会醒来后，哼笑了一声。  
“活该……”  
她翘着腿坐在一旁的沙发上和设计师发短讯，虽然对方回消息的速度很慢，但好歹她的雷达准确，对方并不是讨厌她才不说话的。  
眸光一闪，床头的一串手链突然吸引了她的注意。  
深紫色的光泽在灯下格外美丽，她想了想，拨通了洛基的电话。  
“洛基亲爱的，你看见过这串手链没？”

<<  
第二天一大早，萨诺斯起床时脑袋混沌，他还未来得及思考昨晚发生了什么便被闯入家门的警察给吓了一跳。好在对方还算客气，给足了他洗漱的时间，才把人带回局里。  
审讯他的黑人警官语气温和。  
“你真的不知道这条项链怎么会跑到你家里去的吗？”  
“不……”  
“但是罗曼诺夫女士项链被掉包那天你是她的舞伴。”  
“是的，我是……”  
“你不觉得实在太巧合了吗？”  
萨诺斯耸肩，他也觉得巧合了点，但这都不能说明什么。  
黑人警官见他不打算开口，便继续道，“你应该很熟悉萨诺斯控股有限公司吧？”  
“当然。”  
“Well，最近似乎有四位身份未知的女性将大量资金打入该公司的账户上。你知道这是为什么吗？萨诺斯——先生。”  
“……”萨诺斯一愣，迟钝了一早上的大脑瞬间想起了一切不同寻常的地方——神似海拉的女性，突然相约的娜塔莎，以及昨晚——他咽了咽口水，“我觉得我应该和我的律师谈下。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
黑人警官如此说道。  
至于几小时后萨诺斯发现他丢了一串紫色宝石手链试图申诉时，已经没有人能够听见他的诉求了。现在，他可是整个珠宝盗窃案最大的嫌疑人——涉案金额高达1.5亿美元。

<<  
“为了我们的朋友……”  
“……萨诺斯，愿他的余生都在监狱中度过。”  
索尔的住处，年轻男女们相互举杯庆祝。  
“Cheers——”  
“Love you，love you，loveyou……”  
娜塔莎坐在班纳身边，嘴唇在即将碰到杯壁时突然想起了什么似得，“啊，我有一个问题！”  
洛基看向她。  
“So……很好，他进了监狱，而我很高兴我们没有入狱。但是如果你想8500万美元卖掉这条项链，我们每个人怎么能分到1600万呢？”  
众人一愣，洛基看向索尔。黑发青年似乎早就料到这一刻，他弯起嘴角示意男人来解答。  
“好吧……”  
索尔无奈摇头，“你以为，我们只偷了一条项链吗？你以为我们是一群怂货吗？”  
“当大家都在思考你脖子上的项链究竟去哪儿了的时候——你吐得昏天黑地，哦，多亏了你转移他们的注意力，”索尔话锋一转“表扬”起了娜塔莎。  
“That's amazing.”黑发青年耸了耸肩。  
“配合得非常好。”托尼拿着酒瓶接口。  
“真的表现的不错。”旺达和彼得异口同声。  
娜塔莎一脸嫌弃地摆了摆手。  
“当时会场封闭了，厨房也清场了，所有人的注意力都集中在会场入口……我觉得我们可以打打展品的主意。”  
索尔摊手，洛基走到他身边顺着说下去。  
“既然能偷更多东西，”黑发青年拉开了金发男人背后的冰箱，里面琳琅满目的钻石珠宝差点晃花了娜塔莎的眼睛，“……我们干嘛只偷一条项链？”  
“Holy shit！”  
娜塔莎毫不犹豫地爆了粗口。  
事实上，索尔和洛基将展会里其它展品也一应用锆石打印机打印了出来。斯蒂夫这才违背他老实人的形象叹了口气。  
“……那段时间我真觉得自己像在打印店上班啊。”  
众人闻言笑作一团。

那么，还有谁参与了这次盗窃呢？

时间回到两周半前，索尔感到城市的另一头，找到了在做特技教练的老朋友。  
“Hi，克林特，”金发男人戴着墨镜冲蹦床对面的男人打了个招呼，“最近过得怎么样？”  
“还不错。”  
小个子的特技教练走到他跟前，用一种奇妙的表情打量他。  
“不过你来找我我就知道，肯定有活儿，对吧？”

09  
分掉所有的珠宝，每个人都得到3830万美元。  
斯蒂夫盘下了一家珠宝店，开始自己做老板，再也不用看别人脸色。  
托尼用这笔钱开了家酒吧，并且把黑科技运用到了酒吧的每一个角落。  
旺达没有选择回归家庭，她用这笔钱开了个厂子，做起了网店生意。  
班纳被娜塔莎缠上了，或者说他抵挡不住女明星炽热的攻势，在巴黎开了家面积不小的时装设计店，地址就和娜塔莎的公寓遥遥相望——而娜塔莎，则如愿以偿从演员过渡为导演，拍了自己人生中第一部电影。  
用她的话来说，“这也没什么可难的。”  
彼得在离开前踌躇再三讨走了那套女服务生的衣服，他打算给韦德一个惊喜。大家看破不说破，一个两个都嘻嘻哈哈地祝他“性福美满”。  
而至于当事人的索尔和洛基，则还有别的事情要做。

洛基捧着不起眼的纸盒，乘着索尔的摩托车抵达墓园。他们一个多月前来过这，但当时他们彼此都穷的叮当响，现在，一切都不一样了。  
黑发青年站在写有“劳菲”的墓碑前，打开了纸盒。里面静静地摆放着一串紫一串红两条手链，以及一条长长的蓝宝石项链。这里面的东西还不完整，但是他知道，总有一天这套首饰会完完整整地再出现在父亲面前。  
“父亲，手链我拿回来了，萨诺斯也获罪入狱。”洛基低声说道，“总算，我也不是很丢脸，对吧？”  
报了的仇，算清的账。  
一报还一报，一切都该画上句号了。

10  
索尔坐在摩托车上，叼着香烟问道。  
“你想去哪儿？”  
洛基怀抱纸盒，闭起眼睛靠在男人的背上。  
“回家。”

fin


End file.
